


Let's just pretend

by Fariflies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling with your best friend struggles, I love Iwaizumi in pain, Iwaizumi loved Oikawa so much, Kuroo marry me also, Love Triangles, M/M, Oikuroo - Freeform, Romance, angst maybe, friend zone, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoikuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariflies/pseuds/Fariflies
Summary: With Iwaizumi's mind corrupted with his love for Oikawa only to be snapped back to reality with the pain that Oikawa's not his.Inspired by Sponge Cola's Music Video of Pagkunwari!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Let's just pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I can't choose between Iwaoi and Oikuroo so I made Iwaoikuroo

Iwaizumi bit his lower lip because of what Oikawa has said. One thing that will not change is his feelings whenever Oikawa says those three words, Iwaizumi still felt the same way. His heart was still beating fast, he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach. His love for Oikawa does not diminish, 

it continues to increase every day with him.

"I love you too, Tooru."

He heard Oikawa's laugh.

"Damn, Iwa-chan, you're making me blush."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Come, go down there."

Iwaizumi got out of the car. He laughed when Oikawa followed and quickly clung to his arm. They walked straight and just stopped opposite the big house, in front of their dream house, where they will live. Together.

"Omygod."

Oikawa almost cried when he saw the house. The house is beautiful and perfectly fit for them.

This house will be the witness of his love for Oikawa. This is the house where he will love and will spend a lifetime with him.

"Architect Fari is really the best. I won't regret choosing her!"

But iwaizumi can't hear him because his eyes were focused too much on Oikawa. How he says those words, how his eyes shine, how his facial expression change, how he expresses his feelings.

_ I love him. _

Iwaizumi looked at the house again. He can still remember how Oikawa described his dream house. When they were ten years old. They were playing volleyball when Oikawa suddenly pointed to the house not far away.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, look at that house! It's so beautiful!"

And Oikawa goes on.

"I want such a house when I grow up! But not that big since a big house scares me. I just want a house with two floors and then a rooftop where we can hang out!"

They stopped playing volleyball because of Oikawa. They sat on the grass while Oikawa's still narrating his dream house.

"But I just want pastel color, and then the room will not exceed five. I want a garden in the back where our pets can hang out. And then, pool! But just the right size since I don't want a big house. I also want a playground and mini- court where we can play volleyball. Then the room I want Iwa-chain must have a beautiful view so I will be inspired. But I don't want to live in the city because it's too noisy and polluted. I want my future house to be surrounded by trees and birds!" the ten-year-old Oikawa clapped his hand.

Oikawa's eyes glimmered, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at his face. He sees the passion and determination in Oikawa's eyes. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa that he would try everything and would not stop until he got what he wanted. And I guess that's one of the reasons why in the middle of the lawn, he fell for him.

_ He fell for his best friend.  _

Which he kept for several years. He got to know Oikawa as years passed. He knows all of oikawa's insecurities, he knows all of Oikawa's weaknesses, he knows Oikawa's favorite and comfort food. If anyone knew Oikawa better, that would be him.

Now, in front of their dream house, he will make sure he will love Oikawa passionately. He will make sure Oikawa will feel loved and valued.

He will make sure he will love Oikawa through his cries and laughs. Through hardship and comfort. Through the darkest of him. He will make sure he will love all of him.

He looks at the house again, Oikawa pokes at him. But his forehead increased when the settings changed, he's inside the car again.

"I love you too." He replied again, thinking it's just a Déjà vu.

"I love you so much as a friend, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said happily.

_ That sends his sanity back.  _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Where else did his mind go again? He imagines things again.

He forgot his place in Oikawa's life again. He forgot that he's just his fucking best friend, buddy, a partner in crime. That's only his role.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan, I will never tired of thanking you for all you have done for me. Thank you for being with me through my light and dark. You will forever be my best friend."

Oikawa hugged him with teary eyes. He doesn't know if he should hug him back. With shaky hands, he forced himself to hug him.

But the hug was interrupted by the knock-in car's door. He looked at the guy and smiled bitterly, Kuroo Tetsurou, the one who stole Oikawa's heart.

"What the hell, Tetsu? We're having a soft hour here!"

Tetsu chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see you." He winked at Oikawa.

"Uh, you asshole!" Oikawa rolled his eyes but can't hide his smile.

"Damn, don't flirt in front of me, please." Iwaizumi said jokingly. But the truth is, he meant it.

Iwaizumi just thanked himself that he was still able to hide his shaky voice. "Let's go? I thought you guys are excited to see your house?"

He pulled Oikawa out of the car, and they walked together to follow Tetsu.

"Tetsu, wait for me!"

Oikawa walked first to follow Tetsu. Iwaizumi was left behind them.

His heartache while looking at the two of them.

He thought Oikawa and his feelings were mutual, but pain eats him when Oikawa introduced Kuroo.

He saw how happy Oikawa was with Kuroo, which he had never seen Oikawa with him. It's like seeing another version of Oikawa. It's like meeting a new him. And he can't do anything but accept that he is just his best friend. And Oikawa won't see him as a lifetime partner.

_Iwaizumi counted every step of them. From their descent to the far end of their journey. Where you're with him and not with me._

They stopped in front of the house, not that big, just enough for them. Matching the house Oikawa dreamed of.

"It's so pleasing I want to fucking cry..." Oikawa's mouth dropped, Kuroo laughed, then kissed Oikawa's cheeks.

"That's why I never doubt your standards."

_Iwaizumi knew he and Oikawa's path would have deviated. He wondered if he can still see him tomorrow? Happy and contented with him?_

"Iwa-chan, what can you 

say to our house?"

Oikawa and Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave them a forced smile.

"Just like what I imagine when you were describing your dream house when we were ten."

But the only difference is, Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa would achieve that house with him.

_Iwaizumi wished he hadn't just seen as a shadow for him. That he took him more than what he is right now._

Iwaizumi let a trembling sigh once again and diverted his gaze at the happy couple in front of him.

I guess that's it? This is where they will end. This is where they were destined. It hurts. It's torture, the pain, the disappointment. He has no choice but to move forward. Take all the pain. Have a new life. Stand up again.

_ But maybe, he thinks _ .

"I'm hoping, in another life, you will choose me, Oikawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!! I'm still struggling in English so please bear with me. If you wish to talk to me feel free @toorulov on Twitter!! Also, Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
